User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) KK Ah, ok. Sorry for the trouble then. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Not much, trying to work on a new magic for Sinclaire Glory cause her Meteor Magic seems far too villian like. lol. How about you? Master Dartz (Talk) 22:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha, nah. I was gonna give MM to my main antagonist when I make him/her. Even give them Madara's middle finger technique =P. But I was thinking of giving Claire Gravity/Black Hole Magic. So if you could help with that or offer a better suggestion, I'm all for it lol. And RWBY? I don't think there's a single person who has heard of it that isnt awaiting it now. I keep seeing links for websites to watch stuff on, but nada....its a little sad at this point really lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Shatterpoint Hey listen, I saw that the user for Shatterpoint hasn't been in quite some time, so I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take possession of his magic or at least use it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright, sweet, thanks. I'll send u the character that I'll give the magic too [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Debo Hawkin, mind adding him to the list? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry, had to rush out for a quick second and I needed it done. Thanks again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey perchan, forgot to ask this yesterday, since the magic is mine, does that make any spells of it mine as well? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Haha, alright Per, thanks again. hopefully this is the last time you'll have to deal with me asking about Shatterpoint :) [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Earth God Slayer? Hey Perchan it's been a while ^^ I was looking around, trying to think of an idea for a good magic, but couldn't really get one in my mind, then i searched for a few and to no luck they were mostly taken. But i did notice that there was no direct results to "Earth God Slayer" and was wondering if i could make it if it actually doesn't exist? if i just didnt search hard enough then i apologize for bothering you ^^ Thanks in advance Ikaruza (talk) 16:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That was good timing :o Thanks so much ^^ Hope you have a good sleep, goodnight :3 Ikaruza (talk) 16:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey again, i had a sort of question about the posibility of two users of the same slayer magic? they are siblings and both learned from their grandfather so i wasnt really sure if it wasn't possible. Either way i wouldn't mind your opinion on what ive done so far Earth God Slayer Magic, Kuro Ken-Tamaishi and Naru Ken-Tamaishi Thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 00:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Second Origin I had a question regarding the Second Origin Release. I was wondering if it were possible for a character of the fanon to achieve such a thing and if so, how would they go about it if not through Arc of Time? Is it possible to say that they met a user of that magic in the past? or is the whole thing simply not allowed? Sorry if theres too many questions and thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 13:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Zico wrote in my section so i added this title :) Nice to know you have dealt with the Samsara stuff. And it's Tyrion (Game of Thrones), well, modernized. As for what's up, I'm about to eat lunch. Hope all is well on your end. 18:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) Second Chances Are Cool As per the title, it is probably time to end that. The fact that he's pretty level headed about it all now and aware of his stupidity during that event is good. The reason for his perma-ban was his (at that time) audacity to make a blog that totally insults the wiki, the admins (he did focus that on you and Aha, IIRC), and the state of affairs here. No one gets away with that here without a severe punishment. But, outside of that outburst, which was not small, he was actually an alright guy. We should un-ban him, I agree. He does not pose any real trouble in the future, that is what's most important here, actually. Not to mention, he didn't get pissed when we denied the first time he asked for an un-banning. But, he's the only person we're unbanning. Honestly, Per, Zeon aside, you don't have to further explain yourself to any person we've rightfully banned. Though I'm sure you know that. For me, banned users are just ancient history. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and yes. You need to watch Game of Thrones. Good to hear life is running smoothly, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sage Mage Hey Perchan, Yahoo here. Remember that Sage Mode magic idea I asked you about a while back, well could i make it a lost magic called Great Sage Arc? if so please get back to me on it and I can tell you the mechanics and what-not [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Permission Hey Per, I wanted to ask for your permission regarding God Slayer Magic. I'm currently working on a part of my story where God Slayer magic comes into play. In regards to God Slayer Magic, 1) can I have permission to make an Iron God Slayer? Not like Steel God Slayer. I want to stick with names used in Canon since there's already an Iron Dragon Slayer. 2) From the God Slayer Magic page, I know it says that God Slayer magic is complex and as such can't be housed in Lacrima and surgically implanted. I wanted to play off that idea. One of my antagonists, Johan Hellstrom, wants more power because he feels weak and inferior to Royce. like he's stuck under his shadow. Lancaster Black, my main bad guy and researcher of Lacrima, will surgically implant him with God Slayer magic to increase his power. But because its so complex, it can't be fully controlled. Meaning, he burns off his magical reserves fairly quickly and loses stamina at a higher rate. (i.e. big increase in power, massive drop in stamina and eventually burns himself out) So its more or less imperfect God Slayer magic, and eventually he burns that Lacrima out and loses the power after the climactic battle. Its not a huge deal if I can't, just thought it would be interesting. Johan getting really cocky and overconfident, helps break him down mentally when the magic starts to fail him and Lancaster explains that its not always compatible with people, and if the caster isn't strong enough, the Lacrima won't hold. Further enhancing his feelings of inferiority. Anyways, thats all. Hopefully, you understood what I was trying to say. Contact me with any questions :) Northstar1012 (talk) 21:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per. No rush. Just wanted to see if you saw my top message regarding God Slayer Magic. Northstar1012 (talk) 04:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, doesn't that just put a bunch of pressure on me. Didn't think anyone was reading them secretly lol Guess you noticed that I tend to go back and rewrite stuff after reading it over myself the first time around. Northstar1012 (talk) 15:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to unban Zeon or what? Don't tell me you forgot. >_> [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, what's your vote? I'm assuming it to be yes given you don't seem convinced Zeon's ban should continue. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) i was wondering if i could have one of the divine tools for a character im making? Primarch11 00:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol its really not so much pressure, but I'm genuinely glad someone finds the story interesting besides me. anything you would like to see different or me to try? Northstar1012 (talk) 03:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Some Ideas/ Reques maybe He Per I just wanted to wanted to throw a few ideas your way and see what you think about them, as well as see if I could create them sometime. Idea 1: This releates to a the Fourth Gen dragon slayer, I know their is a Armor style. What would you say about a weapon style. Such as a sword, hammer, bow ect made from Dragon Lacrima also what about a gauntlets. Or armor made from the bones of a dead dragon. Of course they wouldn't be able to use dragon force. Another idea that could be/ that I would like to play with, is a human having/obtaining the blood of a dragon. This is most revelant to my storyline, seeing how it is set in the time that dragons still exist. This blood gives them the appearance of a dragon when in use or dragon like features. This the blood does is increase their strength,speed, magical power ect. It would be limitied to one person. Idea 2: Is more of a lost magic, it would be called the Arc of Humanity or something think that. It allows the user transform their own body into a weapon. To put it simply, the user can manipulate their bones, blood, skin and even spit to the fullest. This magic however, drains a lot of the user's magic power. Not only that, a simple misuse can even lead to death. Idea 3: Another lost magic ideas, which would be called Arc of The World or the Arc of the Earthborn. It would be a highclass lost magic, that allows the user to create an intangible dome , referred to as World, where the user is in complete control of everything in it. This includes things such as earth, air to time, space and so on. also my I create a God Slayer, it would be Darkness God Slayer or Void would be the same thing just different name. Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 02:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Per, you okay, you just up and vanished!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm still awake (and on FB) if you are--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Mechanics ok, so first of all the user would transform into their "sage mode" (though I'll give that a new name for the magic), they'd get all the standard enhancements of tranformation (strength, and speed, and maybe something else) but the unique part is their ability to release their magic into the area around them and manipulate it like pressure, similar in concept to the whole Frog Kata thing, but with a wider range, like manipulating air pressure, put instead of air its magic energy, so that's it, does it sound okay? i think i might've made that sound a little hard to understand so if further explaination is needed please say so as well [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks a lot :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Chaotic Magic I recreats the page, the content become less overpowering, put more side effects(like death by execive use). If are not good, tell to me, i gone do the nescessaries modification. Now the magic are disponible to be used to creats an character, fell free to do an chaos mage to you, but firts reads the use rules in the top of page. Tanks Ass:Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 04:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Couple of ideas So yea, Hey ^^ i had a couple of ideas i wished to ask you about, Sub-paragraphs to follow :D Replicating spear - This spear is attached to a harness and is intangible to all but the wearer of the harness, even to the wielder the spear is not touched, they're hand passes through and pulls out a clone of the spear allowing it to be used multiple times, by doing this the wielder expends some of their magical energy and can make as many copies of the spear as they have magical energy. Second one is more annoying to explain cause its not an item or a spell or anything but a location idea and a possible answer to the second origin fiasco. A temple with its own magical energy, two different sorts. The Arc of Time power hidden deep within the temple and another magic that acts as a series of trials to determine the worthy, this magic would attempt to react to challengers and emulate challenging tasks and even change the appearance of the insides while the task is active. Those are my ideas, i don't mind if that second one is rejected as it was a long shot in my opinion :3 I would really appreciate your input on the first idea (Spear) i still need to make up a name but that shouldn't be too hard :3 Thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 07:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Perchan, I'll keep you updated :) But just for clarification, both ideas or just the spear (i was assuming just the spear :P) Thanks again ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 01:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I had another question (probably one too many questions at this point) is it possible to have a lacrima that fits in your palm that could be implanted into the spear as one was pulled out. So as a spear is pulled from the original the lacrima in the palm would be infused within allowing the copied spear to have the attributes of the magic within the lacrima, the magical attribute is only within that one copy of the spear and the copies deteriorate quickly once they leave possession of the holder. Please let me know what you think as i have a posible name if this is allowed "Spear of Multiple Outcomes" Thanks in advance :3 P.S. Why do people not read the "Make your own title" thing? xD (look below)Ikaruza (talk) 01:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Just a heads up, I'm on FB if you're still awake >_< Sleeping issues --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dust DS~ Yo Deus, mind if I make a Dust Dragon Slayer Magic? I've planned out most of it and the character concept I have for it is also done nearly.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 22:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'M BEING HIPSTAH~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) LDS (In case you missed) So I can use Lightning Dragon Slayer for a character? The Following Statement/Question/Whatever Was Made by The Awesome, Zeon 00:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Derp :P The Following Statement/Question/Whatever Was Made by The Awesome, Zeon 01:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to use Water Dragon Slayer Magic for a new character I have in mind, if not, then could I make my own? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) question Perchan is it possible for me to form me to to make a fire dragon in human form?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Perchan my debt to you just keeps piling up thank you. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:IDon'tEven Heya Per! Its been a while. Come up with any more ideas for the Eight Doors yet? ... ... ... I'm just messing with you. That isn't why I decided to drop by, suprisingly. Actually, I decided to ask you something completely unrelating to the wiki but leaning more toward Dangan Ronpa. I was recently thinking about making a fanon wiki for DR (the first one, based off of SomethingAwful's LP and Translation considering the fact that the second is yet to be completed), but I'm really inexperienced when it comes to wikis and I only sort of have a base idea for what kind of rules I want to establish and the like. I figured I ask you since you're the only one on the FTF wiki that I know who likes DR and actually has experience in being an admin and keeping order and the like. When you get the chance, let me know what you think, whether I shoud keep or rethink this idea or not, I'd appreciate whatever criticism you have. See you around. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 09:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Request for Lost Magic Hi, Perchan! I would like to ask if it is okay that I make Kyoshī a Lost Magic? I have already written it up as if it is regular Magic on Sūmi Masēn's page. [[User:SereneDreams|'Dreams of Serenity']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Dream~*']]) 17:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Edolas question Hey again Per, i had a question about the potential of magical powers for persons from Edolas? I know that someone has made a character from Edolas that was implanted with a lacrima allowing him to learn magic etc. I was wondering if i could do the same thing but with a slight difference. My question was "Would a person with aforementioned Lacrima infusion, be able to learn Dragon Slayer magic? And if so, would i be able to create said character? It would be the Edolas counterpart of Cryleas and he would be the one to teach him also. i look forward to your reply, thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 19:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, i was wondering if you had any time to think about the spear lacrima idea i posted before? if not is fine, thanks again Ikaruza (talk) 19:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh no problem :P yea you answered it but i then asked about the possibility of infusing lacrima during the copying process afterwards, sorry if i ask too many questions i just don't like to be unclear about some stuff (one of my OCD's i guess) Thanks again very very much Perchan ^^ Ikaruza (talk) 19:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure >.< i gotta make Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (Ikaruza) this page right? cause Ice Dragon Slayer Magic already exists? btw new sig :D (Phantom taught me :P) [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 08:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) oki Thanks again Per ^^ [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 08:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per Just wanted to drop by and ask if you wanted to give a further read on Roland and let me know if i kept his badass-ness intact :) Northstar1012 (talk) 04:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Info box hey Perchan sorry to bother you so late/early, but i was wondering if there was a timeskip template with like 5-6 switch options? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Storm DS (MAH VERSION) I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble, if I could create/my own variation of Storm Dragon Slayer Magic. I just thought it had good ideas behind it, and sense it was one of my first magic ideas on this wiki (LOOOONNNGGG time ago), it would be nice to get back to it. Enjoy the new sig ;). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And yes, trading might be on the agenda in a bit XD. 03:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Hey Just thought I'd let you know, I had an idea for a new generation of DS where they're the children of 1st generation DS and have had their grandparents with them in their life. I know you're probably sick of those words, but I just thought I'd let you know, I also added a category called X Generation Dragon Slayer. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] (The Raging Spirit) 18:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Listen Perchan, there is something here I need to say regarding the Featured Articles, after Raze's award despite him returning only a few months ago, i noticed a pattern for when it comes to something like that. Now I can understand that the best be chosen for the award and I of course respect that greatly, however I find that the only ones that have recieved the award at times are, pardon me if it offends you, but those who are in current charge of power on here and those who have had a seat of power and or are more familiar to the current admins on here than most. I agree completely, those with the best should be deserving of the award, but yet almost no other users aside from well known ones have ever been chosen for it. I don't mean to tell you this in any disrespectful way, I just wished to voice my opinios on it. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Question (?) Are we allowed to use edited images of canon characters (not their names or mannerisms, just images), for characters, like on Bleach Fanon? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) WOWIAMMESSAGINGYOUALOT Well, I was texting with Nova, and he said you rejected Swamp Dragon Slayer because of it being like mud. Well, I had an interesting idea that might just work (Note: I don't plan on doing anything with it, but with how fast my mind changes, I might be down to two free Slayers soon D:). Okay, the idea is this: instead of mud, could it be quicksand? The user can eat and expel quicksand from their body. Almost the same prinicples as Swamp Magic. Yes, quicksand is rare, but other elements like diamonds and rubies are as well, yet DSes still have been made for them. Just wondering your opinion on this idea, and if it is viable for creation with my tweak. (P.S.: This can also be exhanged for my Storm DS, since it's pretty much done. Once again, I just want your thoughts on the idea. Have a nice day!) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC)